


Just So You Know

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Cam set eyes on Hunter Bradley, he knew his life was never going to be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So You Know

God, how he wanted Hunter. It was ridiculous really, that he should want someone so bad when he couldn’t remember ever wanting anything before in his life. 

Cameron Watanabe was a man with few needs, and even fewer wants. He had been for as long as he could remember. He was all about practicality, and he never did things that he couldn’t justify. He never bought things because he wanted them, and he never did things because he wanted to. They had to have a use, a purpose. 

But as far as Cam could tell, wanting Hunter had absolutely no purpose whatsoever. Maybe that was why Cam held off for as long as he did. Hunter didn’t have a use. At least not a practical one. 

Cam knew the very first day that he wanted him. He hadn’t been able to explain it, and he couldn’t admit it for the longest time. He wanted Hunter for his body first. He wanted to feel those perfect muscles on his own, run his fingers through that beautiful blonde hair, and kiss those terribly soft lips. 

It probably hadn’t helped that Hunter was a bad boy. Cam had always been attracted to bad boys. Attracted, yes, but he’d never dated any of them. It was an affliction he didn’t understand. It wasn’t practical at all. 

Of course, when Hunter had turned to their side, he’d become a possibility. Strangely, that had only made Cam want him more. He wanted him for his humor next. That sly smirk that crept across his lips when he knew he’d won an argument. That nod of amusement that no one ever seemed to notice. And even that obnoxious laugh… had made Cam shiver. 

He didn’t understand it. Couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Wanting Hunter was like wanting to be a Ninja- it was a bad idea to begin with, and he only wanted it because he knew he couldn’t have it. Then, suddenly, he had become a Ninja, or at least a kind of Ninja, and Hunter became possible. Because surely if he could do the impossible and become a Ninja, become a ranger, then Hunter had to be within his grasp. 

Only he wasn’t. Cam tried and tried to find the way to get him, but he could never make it happen. 

Being a ranger wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. He was constantly sore and aching, and the pain of not being able to have something he wanted to badly was almost unbearable. 

Still, even then, he couldn’t explain the want. Because the want had turned into need. And the need was driving him crazy. 

He had known that day that if he couldn’t get his hands on the blonde wonder soon, he would surely loose his mind. 

There was no practicality to it, no method. Just raw, undeniable craving. And as Cam stalked down that hallway so late at night, he’d known what he wanted, and he was going to get it. 

He’d heard Hunter beating the bag all the way down the hall. He could hear the determination in the Crimson rangers grunts and moans before he saw anything, and the sight stopped him in his tracks. 

Hunter was shirtless, beating the crap out of a punching bag. All that pent up anger and aggression was glistening on his skin. Perfect muscles were flexed and strained until their breaking point, and finally Hunter collapsed. 

He sat there, breathing rigid and harsh. Cam was afraid to say anything, for fear of disturbing the scene before him. Hunter knew he was there, and he looked up with that crooked smile he favored. 

“Pathetic, isn’t it?” He asked in between pants. 

Cam shook his head. “No.” He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly before stepping forward. “Hot, though.” 

Hunter looked at him, maybe stunned into silence or maybe wondering if he’d heard right. 

Cam offered his hand, and Hunter took it. When he pulled him up, they were very close together, and Cam couldn’t hold it in any longer. He wanted this, needed this, and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him anymore. 

He closed the brief distance between himself and Hunter, pressing his lips to the blondes. It had to be the best feeling he’d ever had. He relished the feel of Hunters lips against his own, his hand in Hunter’s, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. 

He felt Hunter’s hand tighten in his own, and his pulse quickened. He readied himself for the attack, the push away that would put an end to the want. But it didn’t come. He felt Hunter’s free hand on his back, drawing him closer. He felt Hunter’s mouth begin to move against his own. And his heart beat faster. 

He reached for Hunter, pulling and pushing and feeling his body pressed against his own. He pushed him backwards, until they were pressed against the wall. He was grinding without realizing it, and he tried to stop, tried to hold back, but couldn’t. 

Hunter didn’t seem to mind. 

As they slid helplessly to the floor, Hunter’s hand found his shirt and started trailing up his back. His skin tingled at the touch. His heart ached to be closer, to have relief, anything. Hunter was kissing him crazy, and it still wasn’t enough. His lips trailed down Hunter’s neck, and before he knew what was happening Hunter had his shirt off. 

They were chest to chest, sweat melting together, breathing harsh against skin. Hunter’s voice in his ear wasn’t unexpected. 

“Why Cam,” Hunter panted, smirk firmly in place. “I had no idea you felt that way.” 

The words made Cam pause, and Hunter writhed underneath him. 

“Don’t stop now.” Hunter pleaded, and that was all the invitation Cam needed. 

He slid his knee up between Hunter’s legs, and the pressure he received in return was astonishing. He didn’t know what to feel or when or how. He was overcome with everything at once. 

And then it was over. 

He was panting, trying to move his exhausted muscles before he realized he was being held in place. He lifted his head just enough to look at the object of his ultimate fantasy, and Hunter smirked. 

“That was hot.” Hunter breathed, and Cam smiled back at him. He let his forehead hit the mat next to his would-be lovers. 

They were silent, and Hunter pressed a kiss to Cam’s shoulder. Their breathing was calming down, and Cam felt ready to fall asleep right there. 

It didn’t make any sense, but he was a happy as he had ever been. He was complete, and all that need, all that want, was still there. Instead of driving him crazy, it served the purpose of keeping him sane. 

Maybe wanting Hunter wasn’t so bad after all. 

Hunter flipped him then, and Cam hit the mat with a thud. 

Hunter grinned down at him. “Let’s do it again.”


End file.
